The present invention relates generally to an image capture unit and more particularly to a method and system for sorting and browsing captured images in an image capture unit.
In general, modern digital cameras for taking pictures of scenes and the like typically include an imaging device which is controlled by a computer running a single threaded process. When an image is captured, the imaging device is exposed to light and generates raw image data representing the image. The raw image data is typically stored in a single image buffer where it is then processed and compressed by the processor. Many types of compression schemes are used to compress the image data, with the joint photographic expert group (JPEG,) standard being the most popular. After the processor processes and compresses the raw image data into JPEG image files, the processor stores the JPEG image files into an internal memory or on an external memory card.
Some digital cameras are also equipped with a liquid-crystal display (LCD) or other type of display screen on the back of the camera. Through the use of the LCD, the processor can cause the digital camera to operate in one of two modes, record and play, although some cameras only have a record mode. In record mode, the LCD is used as a viewfinder in which the user may view an object or scene before taking a picture. In play mode, the LCD is used a playback screen for allowing the user to review previously captured images either individually or in arrays of four, nine, or sixteen images.
In reviewing images, most cameras merely store images in an order corresponding to the order with which the images are captured. Thus, most recently taken images are usually the ones displayed. To locate a previously taken image, a user is required to move from image to image until the desired image is found. Since the storage capacity of most cameras is limited and thus allows only a limited number of images among which to search, moving through images to find a particular image is straightforward and simple. But, as the storage capacity increases, greater and greater numbers of images may be held within the camera, e.g., from several hundred to a thousand or more. Finding a particular image among the large number of stored images thus becomes more difficult and time-consuming.
Parulski, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,633,678, describes a camera that allows manual selection of a category for a group of pictures prior to capture of the images. To utilize the images by category, a user is required to connect to a host computer, with the host computer downloading the images into file folders based on the categories. The required use of an external, host computer severely restricts a user""s ability to find a particular image stored within the camera itself based on the categories. Further, the mere utilization of user-specified categories limits flexibility in the types of categories and associations available for locating images. Parulski, et al. further fails to allow groups of sorted images to be represented in a single image format.
Accordingly, a need exists for a convenient and efficient manner of browsing images to ease access to stored images in an image capture unit. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides aspects for locating a desired image from a plurality of images stored in an image capture unit. In an exemplary method aspect, the method includes sorting the plurality of images in the image capture unit according to a sort criteria. The method further includes displaying the sorted images as one or more image groups on a display interface of the image capture unit. Additionally included is providing browsing access of the displayed, sorted images by group, wherein locating of a desired image occurs.
Through the present invention, finding a particular image or image type is more readily achieved in an image capture unit. The present invention provides sorting capabilities within the image capture unit that allow browsing of images by category groups. The organized images reduce the burden of searching and provide a more easily examined image set. These and other advantages of the aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood in conjunction with the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.